Random HP story
by soaring sparow
Summary: Random story written at 3 am one day


Random Fanfiction story

Hermione sat up on the freezing cold floor as shudders flew down her. As she looked around she noticed her wand in the distance broken into pieces. At this point about a hundred thoughts rushed through her head, What did they want? How was she going to get out of it? Were Harry and Ron safe or not? Then she heard two voices coming from outside the room, She heard someone saying ''Get the information, I don't get how much torturing it takes or just make her a maid, But you know her weaknesses now use them'' Hermione put her head in her hands and tried to think but then someone came up behind her

it was Draco,"just stay quite and follow my lead okay"? He said in a hushed voice

Hermione glared round and rolled her eyes ''Why should I trust you'' she looked at the ground, clearly hurt. "Because I want to help" he said raising his head to look at her. "And right now I'm the only one who can get you out of here"

''Well-'' she paused deciding not to carry on. ''It depens can you take me to Harry and Ron'' she said quickly.

"Not at the moment, but I can promise you they are both safe" Draco said, quickly turning his head slightly towards the door. "We don't have much time" he said extending his hand to help her up. "As soon as we get out of here, You have my word I will take you to them".

She looked up at him and grabbed his hand standing up, For that moment she realised maybe he did want to help. ''What's the plan then'' she said quickly.

"Thank you, now Turn around, let me tie your hands, it will look more believable that way " He said "I'm going to say I'm taking you down to the cellar for more questioning when we get down, there is a passageway only i know about that leads out into hogsmeade. Then we can get back to Hogwarts, That's where Ron and harry are waiting" Draco explained as he tied Hermione's hands loosely behind her back. "Ready?" he asked now facing the door.

She glared round and him ''Yeah ready'' she said quickly trying to think how she would make it through the tunnel and started to then overthink everything in her head.

"Draco, where are you going with that Granger girl?" a cold voice hissed behind him. A voice Hermione knew well. It was none other than their potions teacher, Professor Snape. "Sir I was just taking her down to the cellar for more questioning" Draco said, his voice strong and loud. "Very well Draco, carry on."Snape said, looking at Hermione with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Draco" A voice as cold as ice hissed around them "I want to see you for a moment". This voice chilled Hermione to the bone, It was The one wizard Hermione was most scared of. The dark lord Voldemort. Hermione's heart started racing. Draco gently nudged her forward, nodding slightly to his potions professor. "Just stay calm and everything will be fine okay?" he whispered in her ear. "Just wait by the door and don't try to run, There are bad people here who would kill you just for fun".

She was now standing right by Professor Snape. ''I know ok'' she said quickly whispering then watching him walk inside trying to think through some ideas.

Snape stood near her making sure she wouldn't try was like he could read her mind she thought. The conversation between Draco and Voldemort lasted a long time, The longer she waited the more terrified she became. "Oh look what we have here" Bellatrix said as she walked towards Hermione. "And what are you doing out of your cage mudblood?" she hissed reaching out, pulling at her wild hair. "Bella, I would advise you to back off, this is Draco's business" Snape said moving towards her. Hermione was thankful for this. "Oh so sorry Sev, I just thought she was spying on the dark master" she said holding the last word. It made Hermione shiver, "So what is Draco doing with scum like her?" Bellatrix spat. "I do not know" Snape said, his voice monotone. "Oh you know, you just won"t tell me" she said pouting.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Bellatrix, Slight pain shooting through her from her head. ''I don't think I'm the scum round here'' she snapped jumping in, Not thinking what she had said.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK MUDBLOOD" Bellatrix screamed, drawing her wand. The last thing Hermione saw was Draco running towards her...  
When she woke up, she was tied to a metal pole in a cage. "Ah good, it woke up" a voice laughed. Cold water was thrown on her, Laughter from all around her. "Now give us the information we need and you are free to go" The first voice spoke from above the laughing. "I don't know what you want" she said weakly. I don't know anything".

Hermione glared round at the people outside slightly jumping when the water hit her, Answering with the ''I don't know'' choice then looking down at the floor.

"Come on now, you are the brightest witch of this age, Now answer my question or die" the voice said simply.

''It depends what the question'' she snapped glaring at them.

"Oh that fiery Griffindor spirit, finally the lion roars. More laughter and jeering. "What i want to know is were is the current whereabouts of Harry Potter?"

''Yeah that spirit'' she said sarcastically. ''I'm not going to tell you where my best friend is so you might as well give up'' she snapped. "Fine you have chosen" The voice said, then silence. Bright lights suddenly flooded the room. Hermione was face to face with Lord Voldemort himself. "Look around you mud blood look at all your friends" She did and saw she was in the griffindor common room. She was stunned, everyone was around her, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Nevile and Draco. "Now since your house colours are red and gold, lets brighten the place up a bit shall we. He drew his wand and cast a fire spell, sparks shot down on the floor, quickly setting it alight. "No NO" Hermione screamed. She could feel her skin burning. Everything went black.

When she opened her eyes, she found she was back in the griffindor , she looked at her hands, no burns or pealed skin. It was all a dream. None of it was real. She sat up in the common room then saw Ron glaring directly at her, She tried to get her breath back after the worst nightmare she had had.

"are you ok?"He asked "you were screaming and thrashing around". "Yea just a bad dream" she said quietly.

'It was really scary actually, I thought it was happening'' she sighed. "Well it's over now, come on lets go down to the kitchen, the elves will whip something up for you, I'm sure" He said grabbing her hand. Just like him to think of food, she thought laughing to herself.


End file.
